1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for covering an airbag. More particularly, the invention relates, as well, to a corresponding instrument panel, an airbag module, and a method for producing an instrument panel module.
2. Prior Art
It is generally typical for airbag covers to be coupled to the instrument panel by means of a hinge, which is arranged between the instrument panel and an edge region of the airbag cover. Here, the edge region of the airbag cover is connected to the instrument panel by an intended rupture point. If the airbag abruptly unfolds during an impact, then the intended rupture point is broken, so that the airbag cover performs a pivoting movement into the vehicle interior, into which the airbag unfolds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,335 discloses an airbag cover, wherein the airbag is separated from the instrument panel by cutting blades in the even of an impact. DE 196 46 543 discloses another airbag cover, for which the connection to the instrument panel is separated by cutting,
DE 38 43 686 A1 discloses a cover for an airbag arrangement in a motor vehicle. Here, an airbag unit fixed within a dashboard is covered from the passenger compartment by a lid. The lid is locked to the dashboard, so that the airbag filled with gas by the airbag unit releases the lid from the dashboard and is displaced upwards in the direction of the windshield. Here, the lid remains connected to the dashboard by means of a holding strip. When the holding strip is stretched due to an unfolded airbag, the points at which the holding strip is fastened to the lid and to the dashboard are used as hinge pins, about which the lid pivots. A refinement of this cover is disclosed in EP 0 940 300 A1. A disadvantage for this construction is the impact of the lid on the windshield, which leads to the risk of damage or destruction of the windshield, particularly for compact cars.
DE 196 46 548 discloses an interior trim part for motor vehicles fitted with an airbag. When the airbag is triggered, the cover region of the guidance channel is torn open along its center line. The torn region opens in the form of a pointed oval, similar to the shape of the open mouth of a fish.
The publications DE 100 01 040 C1, DE 40 22 881 C2, and EP 0 940 300 A1 disclose various other airbag covers, which are swung into the passenger compartment when triggered, with the motion of the cover being limited by a restraining belt. Here, a common disadvantage is the risk of injury due to the entry of the cover into the passenger compartment.
EP 0 867 346 A1 discloses an airbag device wherein a cover device opens an outlet opening for the airbag by moving within the outer contours of the airbag device or the vehicle part containing the airbag device. This should reduce the risk of injury of a vehicle occupant due to the airbag device. A disadvantage for this known device is that at least one part of the generator gas flow required for inflating the airbag is required for activating the cover device. Furthermore, when the cover device is activated, it initially leads to peeling of the carrier part located on the inside from the external decorative film due to shear forces, i.e., the decorative film is not opened, but instead continues to cover the outlet opening of the airbag. The decorative film is first broken by the airbag, which shoots out of the outlet opening. This method has the risk of sending decorative film particles, which represent a risk of injury, into the passenger compartment.
From DE 197 57 437 A1 discloses an airbag with a self-opening process of the cover flap wherein the opening of the cover flap proceeds within an outer boundary of the dashboard. Here, one disadvantage is the high expense of construction. Here is also known to pivot the airbag housing for opening an outlet opening, so that the cover flap projects into the passenger space of the vehicle. A disadvantage is the increased risk of injury due to the airbag flap projecting into the passenger space of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,471, DE 42 33 749 C2, DE 199 34 600 A1, and DE 44 42 543 A1, discloses airbag covers, wherein an airbag flap is opened into the passenger space of the vehicle after the triggering of the airbag. A common disadvantage of this device, in turn, is a risk of injury from the opened airbag flap projecting from the instrument panel, particularly if the passenger is “out off [sic] position.”